


The way to a man's heart|Путь к сердцу мужчины

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Визуал M-E [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Asphyxiation, Digital Art, M/M, Masochism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Визуал M-E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185068
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	The way to a man's heart|Путь к сердцу мужчины




End file.
